Kane Reloaded
by WhIteNIghtS417
Summary: Hier eine meiner etwas älteren Geschichten: Eine Alternative Fortsetzung zum ersten Teil Kane-Chroniken, die ich gleich nach Erscheinen begonnen habe. Hauptsächlich handeltes sich hierbei um Sadie, Cater, Zia, Bastet und eigene Charaktere


Noch einmal vorab:

Es handelt sich hierbei um einen Alternativen zweiten Teil der Kane-Chroniken. Also nicht wundern, wenn die Geschichte in eine andere Richtung führt. Ich habe sie zusätzlich dazu auch schon gleich nach Erscheinung des Ersten Teils geschrieben.

Für Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler möchte ich mich schon im Voraus entschuldigen. 

* * *

**1. Wir fahren gegen die Wand **

Bevor ich anfange, möchte ich erwähnen, dass das ganze nicht meine Idee war.  
Die ganze Zeit nur über mich zu reden und alles was man gemacht hat, finde ich dämlich und so, aber Abenteuer müsse für die Nachwelt festgehalten werden und so weiter, deshalb hocke ich nun hier und erzähle euch meine Geschichte.

Ich bin Laia und bin 14 Jahre alt. Mein Zuhause ist naja... ein Waisenhaus, zufrieden?  
Meine Eltern hatten anscheinend keine Lust auf mich und haben mich deshalb eines morgens vor den riesigen Toren des wohl düstersten Haus der Welt abgelegt. Alles an dem Waisenhaus war schwarz. Die Mauern, das Dach, die Zimmerwände, die Wasserhähne im Badezimmer, die Uniform der Angestellten, unsere Schuluniform, naja ihr versteht schon. Es war schon ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, wenn ein Raum mit Sonnenlicht geflutet wurde. Alles wirkte dann übernatürlich hell - ein Wahnsinns Gefühl.  
Ja, ich liebe Sonnenlicht. Es ist hell warm und hundertprozentig nicht schwarz! Ich könnte jetzt an jedem Punkt in meinem Leben anfangen um euch klarzumachen, dass ich der totale Freak bin. (Als hättet ihr das nicht schon längst bemerkt...) Wenn ihr mich nur gesehen hättet, ihr wärt wahrscheinlich schreiend davon gelaufen. Ich erzähle euch jetzt trotzdem nicht, wie ich aussehe, sonst würdet ihr mich für Selbstmordgefährdet halten, denn diese Beschreibung wäre garantiert nicht nett!

Also, es war mal wieder ein stinkschwarzer Tag im wunderbar schwarzem Waisenhaus. Aber wenigstens etwas Gutes gab es.

Es war der letzte Schultag vor den Sommerferien und Tiya, meine einzige Freundin, hatte angeboten mich mit zu ihren Freunden zu nehmen, denn im Gegensatz zu mir hatte sie Eltern und diese hatten einfach nur keine Zeit für Tiya, da sie Geld zählen mussten und davon hatten sie reichlich und genau aus diesem Grund war sie hier. Ihre Eltern waren zu geizig um sie auf ein teures Internat oder eine normale Schule zu schicken. Sie musste mit mir in diesem Waisenhaus versauern, aber sie hatte für die Ferien Ausreiseerlaubnis erhalten und ich auch! Eigentlich hätte ich vor Freude vollkommen ausrasten sollen, aber irgendwie... Ich weiß auch nicht aber nach dem abgefahrenen Traum, denn ich diese Nacht hatte konnte ich an fast nichts anderes mehr denken. Es war total merkwürdig gewesen. Wie jede Nacht lag ich im Bett und schlief langsam ein. Doch diesmal war etwas anders. Es war dunkel in dem Schlafsaal. Ich hörte die anderen 49 Mädchen ruhig atmen und einige redeten oder schnarchten sogar. Ich hasste Gemeinschaftszimmer aber nun zurück zum Thema. Auf einmal war mir total heiß. Es fühlte sich an, als würde ich verbrennen. Aus genau diesem Grund habe ich meine Bettdecke und mein Kissen gepackt und sie kurzer Hand weg geworfen. Heut früh erfuhr ich, dass sie bei Ashley Brown, die mich so schon nicht leiden konnte, im Bett gelandet waren, aber da hab ich mich schon gestern Nacht nicht drum geschert. Nach einer Weile spürte ich, das sich nicht veränderte. Ich zwang meinen Atem ruhiger zu werden, obwohl ich am Liebsten laut aufgeschrien hätte. Aber nach einiger Zeit hatte ich zwei wunderbare Erleuchtungen.

Erleuchtung Nummer 1:

Es störte mich nicht mehr, dass ich verbrannte. Ich kam mir nur noch so vor, als würde ich in der Sauna schwitzen, die allerdings ein bisschen sehr überhitzt war...

Erleuchtung Nummer 2 war da schon spektakulärer und für mich wesentlich interessanter:

Die Hitze schien von meinem Anhänger auszugehen. Achso, als kurze Erklärung. Mein Anhänger war ein kleiner, aber trotzdem fein gearbeiteter Obelisk. Es war mir schon früher aufgefallen, das er schwach die Farbe wechselte, was ein weiterer Grund dafür war, das ich ihn nicht herum zeigte. Morgens war das gelb des Obelisken noch etwas blasser. Je näher es auf Mittag zu ging, desto mehr orange mischte sich in das helle gelb. Abends mischten sich orange, rot und gelb und manchmal war er sogar blutrot.

Er war an einer schlichten goldenen Kette befestigt. Ich hatte die Kette schon seit ich klein war, aber sie passte mir immer noch.

Auf jeden Fall nahm ich sie heraus und der Obelisk war schwarz. Ja, ihr denkt jetzt natürlich, dass ich spinne, weil in der Dunkelheit alles schwarz war, aber der Obilisk hatte immer so eine Art eigene, leuchtende Kraft gehabt. Es war echt faszinierend gewesen, als ich es zum ersten mal entdeckt hatte. Nächtelang habe ich auf meinem Bett gesessen und wie eine Verrückte diesen Obelisken angestarrt. Doch irgendwann hab ich die Lust verloren, weil er immer gleich aussah. Worüber haben wir noch gleich geredet? Achja, diesen echt krassen Traum, Vision oder wie man es nennen will. Also, ich saß vor dem schwarzen Obelisken. Ehrlich sonst war er nie schwarz. Aber da ich nun mal ein neugieriger Mensch bin habe ich ihn berührt.

Mein Fehler Nummer 1.

Ich wurde von einer Art Energiewelle zurück geworfen und knallte mit dem Kopf gegen das Kopfende des Bettes. Schwarz. Hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass ich schwarz hasse? Auf jeden Fall richtete ich mich wieder auf, aber das war nicht ganz einfach, denn ich schwebte durch die Luft. Ich sah meinen eigenen Körper, der friedlich da lag, als würde er, als würde ich schlafen. Nur das Blut am Kopf verriet, dass es anders war. Ich wurde immer weiter hochgerissen. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte mich jemand an ein Bungee- Seil gehängt und würde dies nun immer küzer nehmen. So hing ich also in der Luft. Es dauerte länger, als ich zugeben mag, bis ich merkte, dass ich nicht an einem Bungee-Seil hing, sondern das ich selber mich schweben lies. Was mir auch klar wurde war, dass um mich herum kleine Kugeln schwebten. Planeten! , schoss es mir durch den Kopf: Ich war die Sonne! Das war echt krass und super cool, der Ursprung allen Lebens zu sein, doch es war auch echt einsam, so alleine hier oben zu stehen und all die Planeten zu sehen, wo die Menschen, glückliche Familien, Paare, Kinder und normale Menschen egal ob Arm und Reich weinten und lachten.  
Oh Gott! , dachte ich geschockt. Mit mir steht es ja echt ziemlich schlimm! Ich hatte Mitleid mit der Sonne! Naja, ich hab euch ja erzählt, dass ich ein Freak bin aber das war sogar für meine Verhältnisse echt abgefahren.

Ich wollte, selbstverständlich, weg. Ich hatte keinen Bock mehr für diese egoistischen Volltrottel auf der Erde Lichtquelle zu spielen.

Sobald ich das dachte wurde um mich herum erneut alles schwarz und die Szene änderte sich. Ich stand in Brooklyn. Ich erkannte das an der Skyline. Klar, ich war noch nie hier gewesen, aber ich hatte endlose Stunden in der Bibliothek verbracht und mir tausende von Reiseführern durchgelesen und mich an alle verschiedenen Orte geträumt(Freak lässt grüßen!) und Brooklyn war der erste gewesen, den ich wirklich vor mir gesehen hatte. Damals in der Bibliothek. Ich hatte die Worte laut gemurmelt, mit denen Brooklyn beschrieben worden war und instinktiv ein komische Bewegung mit der Hand gemacht. Ich hatte Zeigefinger und Daumen ausgestreckt, auf die Seiten des Reiseführers gelegt und mit den Fingerspitzen einen Kreis gezogen.

Dann stand ich in Brooklyn, in einem verlassenen Industriegebiet. Ich hatte Panik bekommen und die Bewegung wiederholt, doch es hatte nicht funktioniert. Dann habe ich diese Bewegung noch mal gemacht und saß wieder in der Bibliothek.. Jetzt stand ich schonwieder hier. Das gleiche Industriegebiet, doch etwas war anders. Ich stand direkt an der Mündung ins Meer und sah zu einer graffitiverschmierten Fabrik. Sie kam mir ein bisschen wie das Zentrum vor. Ich sah von ihr auf in den Himmel, also dahin wo der Himmel hätte sein müssen. Da es dunkel war (Scheiß Dunkelheit, Scheiß schwarz!) konnte ich nichts Genaues erkennen, aber es sah aus wie eine Villa, die oben über der Fabrik thronte. Ich kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr raus. Ich wollte einen Schritt näher auf die Villa zugehen, doch es war, als würde mich jemand an einem unsichtbaren Seil zurückreisen. Das Seil zog mich immer weiter weg von Brooklyn. Ich schloss nur für einen Moment die Augen und stand, naja ich schwebte plötzlich über einer roten Pyramide mitten in einem Berg. Diese Pyramide war die Erste, die ich je in echt gesehen hatte. Es war einfach der Hammer. Doch davor kämpfte ein komischer, rot glühender Mann der eine Art Hunde- oder Schakal- oder auch Ameisenbär Kopf hatte. Ich kann euch das jetzt leider nicht genauer beschreiben, denn es wird jetzt erst richtig spannend. Sein Gegner war nämlich ein Junge. Na gut, er hatte einen Falkenkopf, das konnte ich erkennen, aber dieses ungefähr sieben Meter hohe Monstrum kämpfte gegen einen Jungen. Kurz danach wusste ich auch, warum der Junge nicht längst tot in der nächsten Ecke lag. Um ihn bildete sich eine Art Schutzhülle, so eine Art... wie soll ich sagen, Avatar?! Der Avatar sah genauso aus wie er, nur war er irgendwie grünlich und ungefähr sieben Meter groß. Der Falkenjunge, der in der Mitte des Avatars zu schweben schien hob sein Schwert und der Avatar armte seine Bewegung exakt nach. Es war einfach genial. So eine Szene hätte direkt aus dem neusten 3D-Kinofilm kommen können, doch aus irgendeinem Grund wusste ich, dass das wirklich passiert war. Eine Stimme hallte in meinem Kopf. Sie klang fast, wie das Flüstern des Windes.

_Er ist die Rettung unserer Welt und unseres Lebens. Finde ihn Laia, das wird dein erster Auftrag sein. Sagte die Stimme, als wäre es das Natürlichste der Welt_. Dann fuhr sie ungerührt fort. _Carter Kane ist sein Name. Du weißt wo. Beeile dich junge Kriegerin!_

Die Stimme wurde immer leiser bis sie schließlich verklang. Um mich herum wurde es erneut schwarz.  
So, jetzt wisst ihr, warum ich mich nicht wirklich auf die Ferien mit Tiya freuen konnte.  
Ich war den ganzen Vormittag tief in Gedanken versunken. Einen falkenköpfigen Jungen zu finden, der seinem Nachnamen nach zu urteilen der Sohn des berühmten Ägyptologen Dr. Julius Kane war, durfte doch eigentlich nicht so schwer sein. Und ich hatte auch nur drei verschiedene Möglichkeiten für den Aufenthaltsort von dem Falkenjungen, wie ich ihn in Gedanken immer nannte. Der Name Carter hat für mich nämlich nichts mit Falken am Hut!  
Die Sonne erschien mir als Wohnsitz eher unwahrscheinlich. Der Berg, in dem diese rote Pyramide stand war zwar eine Möglichkeit, aber da  
a) die Ägypter Pyramiden nur als Grabstätten gebraucht hatten und  
b) ich keinen Plan hatte, wo sich dieser Berg befand, schloss ich auch diese Möglichkeit aus.  
Also wäre Brooklyn mein erstes Ziel, doch leider überkam mich plötzlich ein misstrauisches Gefühl. Ich hatte geträumt und folgte nun den Befehlen einer merkwürdigen Stimme, die ich in meinem Kopf gehört hatte. Ich war psychologisch vollkommen instabil. Aber da es mir trotzdem als richtig erschien zog ich einen Besuch in den Industriegebieten von Brooklyn wirklich in Betracht. Vielleicht würde ich mit Tiya ja in der Nähe von Brooklyn vorbeikommen. Mir würde schon irgendeine Ausrede einfallen...  
Fast wie auf Befehl kam Tiya zu mir und setzte sich. Wir waren gerade beim Mittagessen. Danach waren wir frei! Ich rückte meine Sonnenbrille zurecht die ich wirklich immer trug, außer wenn ich schlief. Der Grund dafür ist ein einfacher: Ich bin oberflächlich.  
Sie sah mich an. Ihr Blick blieb an der Sonnenbrille hängen und sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
Manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl, sie könnte durch meine Sonnenbrille hindurch sehen, in mich hinein, so als könnte sie mich lesen wie ein aufgeschlagenes Buch

„Was?" fragte ich etwas barscher als beabsichtigt.

„Nichts." Sagte Tiya spitz und sah auf ihr Spiegelei hinunter.  
Ich musterte sie kurz. _Die kriegt sich schon wieder ein..._ dachte ich nur und biss herzhaft in mein Stück Pizza.  
Meine Lieblingspizza, die es nur am letzten Schultag gab:  
Gut aufgegangener Hefeteig und als Belag Salami, Schinken und ein extra Portion Käse. Es schmeckte wie immer himmlisch! Doch als ich aufsah verging meine gute Laune. Tiya hatte sich mit ihrem Teller abgewandt und saß nun bei den anderen Mädchen unserer Klasse.  
Jeder mochte Tiya und keiner außer ihr mochte mich. Deshalb setzte ich mich auch nicht zu den anderen.  
Lustlos aß ich mein Stück Pizza auf und verließ als Erste den Speisesaal. Ich packte meine Sachen und nach kurzer Zeit kam auch Tiya. Natürlich vertrugen wir uns wieder, so ist das halt bei besten Freunden. Wir verließen gemeinsam das Gebäude. Es war ein herrliches Gefühl wieder draußen zu sein. Das Waisenheim glich mehr einem Gefängnis als einem Zuhause.  
Die Sonne kitzelte meine Nasenspitze und ich lächelte Tiya kniff wie die anderen die Augen zu. Für sie war es nie leicht, sich wieder an das Sonnenlicht zu gewöhnen, aber ich lief schon vor raus zum Bus, der uns zum nächsten Bahnhof brachte. Ich konnte von Sonnenlicht zu Lampenlicht zu Dunkelheit umschalten wie ich wollte. Es war der Hammer! Nach kurzer Zeit saßen wir im Bus und ich sah Tiya fragend an  
„Wo wohnen deine Freunde eigentlich?" fragte ich verdutzt. Mir fiel erst jetzt auf, dass ich sie das noch nie gefragt hatte  
„Brooklyn!" sagte sie schlicht und sah wieder aus dem Fenster. Ich starrte sie an, als wäre sie ein Geist.  
Wenn ich nur wüsste... Aber jetzt erst mal weiter im Text. Ich hatte mit meiner Freundin zusätzlich noch ein exklusiv-Ticket nach Brooklyn und die Möglichkeit diesen Falkenjungen zu suchen und... Ja, was wollte ich eigentlich machen, wenn ich Carter, den Falkenbändiger gefunden hatte? Na das war ja mal wieder typisch für mich. Ohne jeden Plan vorwärts gehen. Ohne Ziel, ohne Weg, ohne Plan B. Das wir im Moment aber egal. Ich lehnte mich zurück und genoss die Busfahrt. Hörte den anderen Kindern zu, wie sie jubelten, wenn wir mal an ein paar Häusern vorbeikamen, was in der Pampa von Arizona nicht gerade häufig vorkam. Hörte wie sie lachten, schwatzten und Ferienziele austauschten, über Treffen und anderes nachdachten.  
Ich wusste, das Tiya dasselbe tat. Sie redete nie viel, wenn sie bei mir war. Wenn wir mit einander reden mussten taten wir es lautlos. Tiya und ich hatten so eine Art telepathische Verbindung, was besonders praktisch war, wenn man über andere lästerten. Ja, wir waren fast wie Schwestern, aber das auch nicht mehr lange.  
Nach einigen Stunden Fahrt waren wir in NewYork. Tiya informierte mich darüber, dass ihre Freunde noch nicht da seien und erst heute Abend zurückkommen würden. Also machten wir uns eine schöne Zeit in NewYork. Wir spazierten über die 5th Avenue, ich versuchte Tiya in das Metropolien Museum of Arts zu schleppen, was mir natürlich nicht gelang und picknickten im Central Park. Es war einfach der Hammer. NewYork war die erste Großstadt in der ich je war, aber trotzdem ging mir Carter, dieser Falkenjunge nicht aus dem Kopf. Was sollte ich machen, wenn ich ihn gefunden hatte? Als es schon fast dunkel war führte mich Tiya zur nächsten U-Bahn Station. Wir fuhren dann endlich nach Brooklyn

„Wie heißen deine Freunde?" fragte ich nun. Ich hatte garnichts über den Urlaub gefragt, nur wann es los ging. Aber das war verständlich, wenn man 13 ½ Jahre seines Lebens in einem dunklen Waisen-haus verbrachte und dort gefühlt einmal pro Woche Sonnenlicht sah. Natürlich denkt ihr, dass ich maßlos übertreibe, aber wenn ihr auch nur einen Menschen fragt der jemals in diesem Waisenhaus war, er wird euch dasselbe erzählen.

„Sie sind Geschwister. Das Mädchen ist genauso alt wie wir. Sie heißt..." ihre Stimme ging in einem gewaltigem Krach unter. Es klang fast, als wäre unser Bus von der Straße abgekommen war und etwas gerammt hatte. Meine Theorie bestätigte sich durch einen Blick auf die Frontscheibe. Anstatt Landschaft sah ich nämlich eine graue Steinmauer. Ich sprang auf und sah mich um. Es schien als wäre auf magische Weise niemand verletzt zu werden. Auch Tiya schien etwas Sonderbares zu spüren.

„Warte hier!" befahl sie mir und huschte bevor ich ihr wiedersprechen konnte davon. Ich sah, wie ihr schwarzer Haarschopf durch die Bustür verschwand und langsam folgte ich ihr mit den anderen Passagieren nach draußen. Da es schon spät war waren außer uns nur noch 5 weitere Leute und der Busfahrer da gewesen. Der Busfahrer war ein dicklicher Mann, der zusätzlich auch noch ziemlich klein war, sodass er mich irgendwie an einen Beachvolleyball erinnerte. 3 der anderen Fahrgäste waren eine kleine Familie aus England. Sie hatten einen starken britischen Akzent. Das kleine Mädchen weinte und kletterte an ihrem Vater hoch, der sich lächelnd in den Arm nahm.

„Alles gut, meine Süße!" beruhigte er sie und kurz spürte ich einen Stich im Herzen. Ich hatte nie eine Familie gehabt... Irgendwie schade. Ich wandte mich ab und betrachtete die anderen beiden Fahrgäste. Ein altes Ehepaar. Langweilig. Ich sah mich nach Tiya um, doch ich konnte sie nirgendwo entdecken. Ich schlich mich unbemerkt davon um Tiya zu suchen. Mein Fehler Nummer 2. Ein Schrei. Ich begann zu rennen. Meine Beine trugen mich immer schneller und schneller. Ich schwebte fast durch das Treppenhaus und stürmte auf das Dach hinaus.

Da stand Tiya, in der Hand einen langen Stab, der an den von Rafiki aus König der Löwen erinnerte. Ihr gegenüber standen 3 merkwürdig aussehende ... nennen wir sie Monster. Sie hatten Leopardenkörper und den Hals einer Schlange und einen Kopf, der irgendwie wie eine Mischung aus beidem wirkte. Doch als wäre das nicht schon verrückt genug, murmelte Tiya irgendetwas unverständliches und blaue Linien erschienen über den Monstern und Tiya warf den Stab nach ihnen. Er verwandelte sich in pures Feuer und ging auf die Monster los. Ich konnte Tiya noch rechtzeitig auffangen, bevor sie auf dem Boden aufschlug. Hilfesuchend sah ich mich um.

Da lag Tiyas Tasche. Ich hechtete auf die Tasche zu. Das einzige was annähernd nützlich aussah war ein merkwürdig geformtes Schwert, oder war es ein Messer? Also ganz ehrlich. Fragt mich nichts über Maschinen oder Waffen, davon habe ich keinen Plan. Ich konnte weder Sägen noch verschiedene Messer benennen. Bei Schwertern war ich erst recht keine Hilfe. Ich nahm es trotzdem, um uns im Notfall gegen diese Monster zu verteidigen. Ich setzte mich neben Tiya auf den kalten Steinboden und sah dem Feuer zu, wie es die Monster jagte, und 1 von ihnen bereits ab gekokelt hatte. Doch plötzlich erlosch die Feuersäule. Ich erstarrte.

„Scheißfeuer!" zischte ich und stand langsam auf. Die Monsterschlichen langsam auf mich zu. Ich konnte unmöglich gegen zwei solche Monster kämpfen... Ich hob das Schwert und als einer der Monsterkatzen auf mich zusprang konnte ich die riesigen Reißzähne auch ab blocken aber naja... Lange hielt ich nicht durch. Es waren wahrscheinlich höchstens fünf Minuten, bis ich auf die Knie sank. Aus den Augenwinkeln entdeckte ich einen Adler, der über den Dächern kreiste und im Sturzflug auf uns herabstürzte. Mir blieb fast das Herz stehen, als er sich kurz vor dem Dach zu verändern schien. Die Federn verschwanden, die Flügel wurden zu Armen, die Krallen wurden zu Zehen, die Stummelbeinchen zu richtigen Beinen und sein Gesicht... Das verwandelte sich als letztes, zum Glück. Er sah mich an. Ich sah bestimmt schrecklich aus, was mir erst unter dem Blick des Jungen bewusst wurde. Er war vielleicht ein Jahr älter als ich, groß und relativ sportlich. Er trug etwas, dass wie ein Pyjama aussah und offenbar aus Leinen war. Er sah von mir zu Tiya und sein Gesicht wurde weiß. So schlimm wie ich sah sie nicht aus. Schließlich blutete ich eigentlich überall, doch er musterte sie wie eine Göttin.

„Zia..." brachte er hervor.


End file.
